


But don't you remember, don't you remember?

by Stiiliinsski



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, and i needed to write this, elijah remembers, im sorry but ive been crying for half of this episode, post 5x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: Elijah remembers Hayley.





	But don't you remember, don't you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.  
> I do not own any of the characters.   
> Title and song lyrics from Adele's song Don't you remember.

_"But don't you remember, don't you remember?_   
_The reason you loved me before_   
_Baby please remember me once more"_

He remembers everything at once. Memories of his childhood and growing up and his father and his family rushing through his mind. He remembers a thousand years all at once. He remembers Klaus and Rebecca and Kol. He remembers Freya and Finn and Henrik.

And then he remembers Hayley.

He remembers Hayley.

But for a moment, for a blessed moment he doesn't remember her eyes fluttering when she sees him and her lips trembling as a sigh of his name falls from her lips. He doesn't remember her pushing into the wall as if she were trying to deny him not recognize her when he pushes a stick through Klaus' heart. He doesn't remember seeing hope leave her eyes as she watches the father of her child crumble to the floor. He doesn't remember seeing her, from the corner of his eye, look up to the sky with a serene smile on her lips.

He doesn't remember watching her burn as the sun erases every trace of her existing.

For a moment Elijah Mikaelson doesn’t remember that Hayley Marshall is dead.

No, what he remembers is the first time he saw her. He remembers seeing her stand there on that cemetery, trying to be brave even though he could see a small twinkle of fear in her eye. He remembers her voice when she asks ‘Who the hell are you?’

He doesn’t remember the last time he saw and will ever see Hayley Marshall smile, instead he remembers the first time he saw her lips stretch, slowly in a smile as she shakes her head and looks at the ground. He remembers all of her shy smiles. He remembers every time she laughed. He remembers every time her lips stretched over her teeth and she grinned at him playfully. He remembers all the times she has smiled into his kisses.

And oh, he remembers all of their kisses. He remembers every time her lips grazed his. Every time her hands touched his cheeks as she pulled away slowly. He remembers feeling her breath on his lips as she tries to catch her breath after kissing him hungrily. He remembers the first time she walked over to him, with determination in her eyes. He remembers the first time her hands grabbed his cheeks as she pulled him in for a kiss. He remembers the look she gave him that first time she kissed him after saying his name, making him turn to look at her. He remembers the small tilt of her head and the moment he realized she was going to kiss him.

He remembers the last time he kissed her. He remembers the small voice when she says ‘I love you’ for the last time as a goodbye. He remembers his hand on the back of her head and his fingers in her hair. He remembers the last time he heard her say she loved him and then he remembers the first time she did. He remembers his heart breaking when she said it and broke his heart. _”I love you, Elijah. I always have loved you.”_

He remembers the first time his lips touched her forehead in that forest with Celeste standing behind him. He remembers the tears he willed not to fill his eyes as he realized he had to let her go. He remembers the feeling of her pressing forward, leaning into his lips. And he remembers how it felt seeing her let go for that small moment as if everything will be okay just as long as his lips are resting on her forehead.

He remembers jumping into that pool and lifting her in his arms and that selfish part of him thinking that he’s finally, _finally_ holding her. He remembers holding her palm and her looking up at him and her eyes slipping to his lips and then back up to his eyes again and he remembers the way his stomach flipped. He remembers remembering that they weren’t alone and leading her out of the water.

He remembers that time she slapped him because he broke his promise.

He remembers the way she looked down in embarrassment after he handed her the milk.

He remembers waking up next to her for the first time. And the last time.

He remembers her walking over to him and sitting down on the couch next to him. He remembers her moving the glass from his hand and putting it on the table. He remembers raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss there and the way her forehead leaned into his and the way she stayed there before leaning into him completely. He remembers holding her hand and holding _her._

He remembers her voice. _“It wasn’t a dream. And  I_ was _happy.”_

He remembers her saying his name hundreds of time and how _every time_ it shook him to the core.

He remembers loving her.

He remembers the first time he though she died. He remembers the hopelessness and the feeling of his heart breaking and breaking again and again with every second that passed and he though she was gone.

And he remembers the relief seeing that she wasn’t, that she wasn’t dead. That she was there in front of him, living and breathing and her heart beating.

And then, then he remembers her saying his name for the _last time_. He remembers her looking at him for the _last time._ He remembers her taking a determined breath _for the last time._

He remembers her eyes fluttering when she sees him and her lips trembling as a sigh of his name falls from her lips. He remembers her pushing into the wall as if she were trying to deny him not recognize her when he pushes a stick through Klaus' heart. He remembers seeing hope leave her eyes as she watches the father of her child crumble to the floor. He remembers seeing her, from the corner of his eye, look up to the sky with a serene smile on her lips.

He remembers Hayley Marshall dying and he remembers standing there doing nothing and his heart, oh his heart, breaks all over again.

And he falls to his knees, his brothers and sisters forgotten around him. He forgets the red door and the dark haired woman waiting for him.

 

And _all he remembers_ is Hayley Marshall dying.

 

_"Why don't you remember, don't you remember?_   
_The reason you loved me before_   
_Baby please remember me once more_   
**_When will I see you again?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me.  
> I refuse to believe she's dead. I think they'll bring her back. If they don't plan on it then why kill her at the middle of the season and not the end??


End file.
